What you create, you must destroy
by mironokanari
Summary: The legendary creator of the Makai and Spirit World and all who inhabit them has just been released by a clueless oaf named Yuskue Yurameshi. Now Yuskue and the gang must hunt him down and trap him again before he destroys the Spirit World.


Hey

This is my first fan fic. i havent seen the last yyh seasons after the dark tournament so if i mess something up, plz tell me but dont assume im stupid because of it. i do not own yyh or any of their characters. 2 ocs are izuna and miro. miro is my alter-ego i guess. idk.. Hoshi Mizutahaki belongs to BakaHoshimaru817. narrator lines will have stars before and after them...

the spirit dectectives are at koenmas castle with miro a hoshi for a mission

Koenma: well everyone seems we have a problem with the prisone below the castle. we need you guys to check it out.

yusuke: hold on a second. why us?

Koenma: in case its a strong demon that could rip us to shreds.

Yusuke:Oh. well that makes sense... hey wait a minute! why is the prison below the castle of the most important person in spirit world?

koenma:ummmmmmmmmmmm i dont know... JUST CHECK IT OUT!

Yusuke:fine. lets go guys.

the group walks down to the dungeon and splits up.

Yusuke: hey thats cell is empty. i better check that out.

yusuke opens the cell and looks in. there is nothing there. he begins to close it when all of a sudden an explosion destroys the cell and the five surrounding it on each side. , flinging yusuke half way up the stairs where he hits hiei and they both hit the floor hard.

hiei: you idiot what in the hell did you do!? Where you playing with gasoline again?

Yusuke: (groans) shut up shrimp. i opened the door of an empty cell and then big boom happened. owch.

Kurama: well it seems we are dealing with and explosive demon. but invisible to? hmmmmmm.

all of a sudden a man that could be roghly estimated at 8 feet tall walked by.

Izuna: hmmmmmm. my hanyou, a fire demon, and a child with a fox demon in him. strange. hmmm. the fire demon is rather diminuitive. ah well.

hiei: oh you fool. my partners may call me short and live but not some overarrogant punk. your dead.

hiei swings his katana at Izuna, but it simply bounces of his neck. hiei,furious, attacks multiple times with the same result.

Izuna:(lets out a deep laugh) foolish little demon. you ccannot kill me wwith your sword and you can not yet control your fire dragon so you cannot harm me. MWAHAHAHAHA... oops sorry. trying to cut back on evil laughter but...

Hiei: who are you?

Izuna: you will soon find out.(walks off up the stairs and disappears)

Hiei: what the crap was that!? why did my sword not work? maybe its dull... lets test that.

Hiei walks into a cell and slices a demon into pieces.

Hiei:hnnnnnnn. noy that...

all of a sudden izunas voice sounds through the entire castle.

Izuna: I am the maker and i have come for my kingdom back! fear me for i shall have my vengeance on those who imprisoned me!

then the rest of the gang shows up.

kuwabara: whos "them maker"? and why did someone imnprison him...

Hiei: them maker... SHIT! hes the one who... i cant believe it! Yusuke you idiot you have set free our doom!

everyone else: the one who what?

Hiei: ill let you find out yourselves. serves you right you for not knowing in the first place. i should have seen it from his name.

yusuke: maybe we better go see koenma... oh yah and a healer.

Kwabara: why?

Yusuke: well other than my many gashes from the explosion maybe the rib sticking out of my skin. you see that big white thing there kuwabara? or are you really that dumb.

Kuwabara: oh! i see it now. it blended in with your shirt. hey wait a second... Im not dumb!

miro:yes you are kuwabara. yoshi, heal yusuke so we can just get out of here.

hoshi heals yusuke and everything is normal. then the gang walks up the stairs to see an very scared koenma in his chair.

Hoshi: hey koen: hold on whats that smell.

Koenma: well i had an accident.

Miro:ummmm ew. i thought you were potty trained. well whatever. why the crap do i care.

Koenma: oh yah and how in the hell id Izuma get free!?

Yusuke: ummm hehe. funny story... i accidenlt opened his cell because i thought it was empty... then he made a boom... owch. it still hurts.

koenma: YOU WHAT! YOU USLESS IDIOT! I CANT BELIEVE IT IT! man and i thought kuwabara was the only one stupid enough to do something like that.

Kuwabara: IM NOT DUNB!

miro and hoshi: yes you are

Kuwabara: no im...

everyone: SHUT UP!

Yusuke: who is this "maker" guy. Izuma im guessing is his name.

koenma: well... izuma is the one who... kinda made the makai and spirit world. he can do anything just about.

Yusuke: ah damnit. soooooooooo who you gonna send to fight him? cuz im taking a vacation to hawaii so i wont be avalible... but im sure the rest of the gang can help!

Koenma: nice try demon boy. you freed him so you get to help un-free him.

Yusuke: awww alrig: wait. did you just say un-free? what in the:

Koenma: oh shut up! just go get him.

Yusuke: alright... come on guys.

Miro: do i have to help... doesnt koenma need a babysitter or something?

Koenma: Excuse me?

Miro:sweatdrop ummmm never mind ill help you.

Hoshi:anyone ever feel like we're just characters in a fanfiction story?

everyone else:face faults

Miro:hehehe. i guess hoshi isnt as smart as i thought...

Hoshi: Oh no you didnt. get back here shock boy!(miro is a lighting demon :))

Miro:sweatdrop ehhhhhhhhh runs and hides in random closet

hoshi:dreacks down the door YOU LITTLE(censorship prevents me from using the real word here...) IM GONNA GET YOU!

miro:wait... how did you get into my authors note? you didnt help me write this story.

Hoshi; Oh yeah... Oopsie :D

miro: facefault what ever. end of chapter. bye...

(real authors note: plz r&r. if i get some reviews namely one ill continue this story.)


End file.
